1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a flippable plug connector used with a receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the previously filed provisional applications, the plug connector is “flappable” which can be inserted into the corresponding receptacle connector in dual orientations with the same function. In order to be able to handle switching of the super speed signaling, a MUX (or SS switch) is built into the silicon. This can be costly and also cause some additional degradation in the super speed signals. Recently, a proposal for use with the future USB (Universal Serial Bus) was presented to disclose the plug connector equipped with the metallic internal spring plates to contact the metallic collar around a root area of the mating tongue of the receptacle connector. Anyhow, under some situations, an additional larger power is desired to be provided for electrical transmission.
Hence, a new and simple electrical plug connector and the complementary receptacle connector are desired to not only provide the additional larger power but also be compatible with the standard type connector disclosed in the aforementioned proposal.